


Whispers of Insanity (TMR Thomas x OC)

by PhoenixAshes



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAshes/pseuds/PhoenixAshes
Summary: "I'm okay.", she whispered to herself, running her blade across her skin, piercing it. Tears slipped down her cheeks, dripping onto her wrist, mingling with the crimson blood that ran down her forever-scarred wrist.





	Whispers of Insanity (TMR Thomas x OC)

**??? P.O.V:**

I woke up to the sound of rattling metal, and slowly opened my eyes. My eyes widened as I saw where I was. I tried to stand up, but my arms and legs ached. I groaned, but still pushed myself up. The metal box seemed to be going up, like an elevator. Suddenly, it stopped, and I fell over, tripping over my own legs. I started to panic when the metal-cage-elevator-thing, stopped. 

I turned and saw a pile of wooden crates, and stumbled over to them. I opened one, and saw food and water. I opened a dozen more boxes, and found a black, cloth, backpack, a water bottle that was full, and lots of bread. I packed all those items, and opened the last crate. I gasped, and pulled out some pyjamas, sweatpants and t-shirt, sleeping bag, toiletries, socks, towels, some wickedly sharp knives, and best of all, a pair of black running shoes. I squealed in happiness and put on my socks, then slipped the running shoes onto my sore feet. I carefully packed the rest of the items, and tucked a long knife into my belt. 

I grabbed a warm winter jacket, and slid the backpack onto my shoulders and climbed into a crate. Why? I mean, why not? If there really was someone out there, I would have to hide from them, if they had bad intentions.

After about a few minutes, the ceiling of the big metal cage started to open. I huddled in the corner of my crate and listened intently.

"Huh? Where's the Greenie?", a gruff voice asked.

"Yeah, he's usually huddling in the corner crying!", another voice said, though this time more high-pitched, like a child's.

"Shut ya holes, just bring up the crates!!", a deep voice said. I tilted my head, confused. They all sounded like males. Hmm. Oh well. I pressed my ear back to the side of the crate.

"Wait. Check the crates. He might be hiding in one.", a heavily British accented voice said. I froze, and stiffened. I heard footsteps coming closer, and closer to my little crate. I heard an arm reach for the lid, but as soon as the person touched the lid, I jumped up and slammed the lid onto the person's face. He fell down, unconscious, while I drew my knife and faced everyone else. My eyes widened in shock. In front of me, were lots of fascinated faces, but they were all MALE. No girls AT ALL. Inside, I started to freak out, but I tried not to show it. A minute of awkward silence passed and then finally someone spoke.

"It's a girl!", someone hollered.

"Dibs!", another one yelled.

"You can't call dibs, she's _mine_!", somebody argued. As they continued to bicker, they were soon interrupted by a dark skinned boy.

"Shut ya holes, she just got here!", he boomed. They stopped arguing and continued to study me with hungry eyes. I shifted from one leg to the other, extremely uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about them, not all of them act like that. What's your name?", the British boy asked. I thought. And thought. And thought some more, but my mind just came up with a bunch of question marks.

"I don't know?", I asked, my face contorted in confusion. He nodded, as if that was normal. "Sorry?"

"It's okay. I'm not surprised that you said that, not many people remember their name when they get here.", he reassured me. I smiled at him and started to study the area.

It was just a huge field, with small huts, and a huge building. There were pens outside with living animals caged in, and little rows of vegetable and fruit plants beside a shimmering, blue pond. It would have all looked normal, beautiful, even, if not for the fact that all the sides were covered in tall, stone walls, with an opening in each of them. The large, grey walls made everything look like a prison.

Turning, my eyes caught onto a cluster of trees. Perfect. Honestly, did they think I was going to stay here? Yeah, no. Smirking, I shifted the backpack straps higher on my shoulders, and tensed up, ready to run. Just as the British boy turned around to talk to the dark skinned boy, I took off, sprinting off as fast as I could.

"Gally, get her! She's getting away!", the dark skinned boy yelled. Too late. I had already ran deep into the forest and was scaling the tallest tree I could find. Finding a large hole in the trunk of the tree, I sat down in it, relaxing.

For some reason, I just sat there, and stared out into nowhere. My brain seemed to be frozen, and I couldn't move. My muscles shut down, and I felt something shift and whirl around in my brain. It sounded vaguely similar to a machine. Malfunctioning.

I'm probably just overreacting, maybe this is normal here! But it unnerved me, and I hated the feeling of it.

It was getting dark, and the sun was going down, fading away to who knows where.

In the distance, you could still hear the shouts of rage from the other boys, as they headed off to the large building.

I was exhausted, and spread out my sleeping bag in the hole, and settled down to sleep. Whew, so much for the first day in this prison.


End file.
